godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Sektor Vs Kratos
Plot This is the third death battle created User uglyguy25 gave me the idea to make it so the question is hows gonna win the fight between Sektor the Cyborg Assassin and Kratos the Ghost of Sparta. Polls Who would win Sektor Kratos Who would lose Sektor Kratos Sektor Sektor is the Indestructible Cyborg counterpart to Cyrax.Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side, and may be unable to. As far as this could be said about a cyborg, it is likely that he suffers from a form of insanity. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke; however, unlike the other two cyborgs, the only emotion Sektor really displays is anger.As a "cybernetic organism", Sektor possesses enhanced strength and stamina, as well as great on-board weaponry. As with the case of Sektor, he appears to specialize in long range combat, his chest cavity loaded with rockets and heat seeking missiles. Unlike the other cyborgs, Sektor embraced his new machine body and decided to upgrade it rather than remove it. As of Armageddon, he commands an entire squad of AI controlled machines built in a similar vein to his original design as well as Cyrax's new design. Due to his upgrades, he possesses a jet propulsion system on each of his joints and new armor plating. He also now has two pulse blades to verse his foes in close quarter combat if needed to. He also possesses the ability to turn invisible and has even develop Psychokinesis. Sektor_missile.jpg|Missile launcher Sektor's_Pulse_Blades.jpg|Pulse Blades stEM8Wb.jpg|Teleportation sektor_flamethrower_by_samsk8-d7auyh6.png|Flame Thrower 20100818155452!CyraxvsSektorMK9.jpg|Energy Net PfwyvzZ.jpg|Compactor scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow Kratos Originally a Spartan general of great strength and power, Kratos lead his army across Greece and the lands beyond- taking everything in his path, until the day he went to war with a Barbarian horde. The Barbarian King overpowered Kratos, while the Barbarians terrorized and brutally defeated his men, but before the King could deliver a killing blow, Kratos called out for Ares, God of War, to save him at any cost. Kratos became Ares' champion and servant, and was given the Chains of Chaos which allowed him to easily decapitate the Barbarian King. He would continue to wage war in the name of Ares, until the God of War tricked him into killing his beloved family- his wife, Lysandra, and his young daughter Calliope. Seeking vengeance on Ares for his betrayal, Kratos would eventually be sent on a mission from Athena and the other Olympians to retrieve Pandora's Box from the temple atop a mountain fastened to the back of Cronos. Kratos retrieved the box, but Ares killed him before he could return to Athens and use it, sending his Harpies to retrieve the artifact. Kratos simply clawed his way out of the Underworld, with a little help from Zeus, and opened Pandora's Box- releasing all of the evils within, and tapped into a special power hidden in the box, Hope, to kill Ares.However; the Gods had lied to Kratos when they told him that they would allow him to forget his past so that he could find peace, as they claimed no man could forget what he had done. 640px-Choas.png|Blades of Chaos 590px-Poseidon's_Rage_2.jpg|Poseidon's Rage 545px-Zeus_Fury.jpg|Zeus Fury Medusa Head.png|Medusa's Gaze Army.jpg|Army of Hades Artemis8.jpg|Blade of Artemis Rage of the gods.png|Rage of the Gods Category:Blog posts